Tow Mater
by MysteryWriter2187
Summary: A year after escaping the ADEL penitentiary, the fugitives continue to run from their pursuers. Their adventure takes them across the world from the border of Mexico to the streets of Tokyo, as Mater struggles to find a cure for his dangerous condition. Conclusion to my trilogy. Rated T for intense violence and upsetting scenes.
1. Recap - Reunion

"Thanks for helpin' us, Miss Sally." Mater said as the trio slowly entered the lab.

 _I wear this crown of thorns_

"Congratulations." Emilia said. "You've got me red-wheeled."

 _Upon my liar's chair_

"If you didn't want the assassins, why did you bring us here?" Holly called.

 _Full of broken thoughts_

"Wait! I know that road!" Sally said as she pushed in front of Holly and Mater to watch the video.

 _I cannot repair_

"Sally, please don't look at that." Holly begged as Mater wheeled behind her.

 _Beneath the stains of time_

Holly sighed as she looked at the kill sheet, seeing in bold letters on the front file: _**Carrera**._

 _The feelings disappear_

Sally's eyes widened as she watched her father being beaten.

 _You are someone else_

She then tensed, shutting her eyes as the camera showed her father fall dead.

 _I am still right here_

As he dumped it on the trees and the cars, the truck lit the fluid, engulfing both corpses in burning flames as he drove out of sight.

 _What have I become?_

"Did you know about this!?" Sally snapped at Holly. "Yes."

 _My sweetest friend_

Sally aimed the gun at Mater's face, before Holly grabbed her from behind, hoisting her backwards.

 _Everyone I know_

"Sally! Killing Mater won't change what happened!"

 _Goes away in the end_

"I don't care. He killed my family."

 _And you could have it all_

 ** _WHAM!_ ** Holly rammed into Sally at high-speed, sending her spinning into the wall at several dozen miles an hour.

 _My empire of dirt_

Holly sighed in shame as she picked up Mater and hoisted him towards the door.

 _I will let you down_

"You're a traitor, Holly!" Sally groaned as she crawled across the ground. "That was my mother's broach! You don't deserve it!"

 _I will make you hurt_

Holly sighed to herself, nodding as she silently pulled the broach from her tyre and dropped it on the gravel, leaving it at Sally's tyre as she and Mater left the room.

 _If I could start again_

"You know." Holly said. "If they find out we're here, they'll come for us."

 _A million miles away_

"Well, ha ha ha... I'll give them points for trying." Daddy said as he looked to the field as the sunset began.

 _I would keep myself_

"We'll fix this, Mater. I promise."

 _I would find a way_

* * *

 **The Wheel Wagon - Classified ADEL Penitentiary for the Criminally Insane**

Lexus drove forward as the guards pushed Emilia ahead to her cell. She entered the prison, as Lexus explained the rules.

"Meals at eleven and four. Bathroom privelages twice a day." Lexus scoffed. "I hope you enjoy your stay, Miss Zundapp."

"I will." Emilia smirked as he and the other guards left the room, turning off the lights as she sat in the darkness. Her silence was broken by a familiar voice behind her. "Well, this is a familiar sight I was not expecting to see today."

Emilia turned, seeing the familiar monocle on the eye of the Jarus across the cell from her. _"Grüße an Sie, Bruder."_


	2. Scotland - Memory

**Galloway Bay, St. George's Channel, Scotland -** One year later...

McQueen dug the shovels of his plough into the dirt, attaching it to his rear bumper as he drove through the field. Dodge watched as he pulled, saying "what do you think? More or less difficult than Bessie?"

"Can't tell yet." Lightning said as he continued pulling. Holly watched from the farmhouse, as Daddy Disaster said to her "how are your friends enjoying the farm life?"

"It's simple enough." Holly sighed. "So, your wife said she had a special contact to help us. A former agent."

"Of course. She'll be here as soon as she can to talk with you. Apparently, she has information regarding the ADEL."

Holly went into the house, seeing Mia and Tia sleeping on the couch as Francesco watched the television. Finn sat in the kitchen silently, making his breakfast. Holly said nothing, silently climbing up the stairs to the guest room.

She saw Mater sitting at the window, looking at the pictures on the wall. She entered the room, saying "Mater? What are you doing?"

"Just lookin' around." Mater said as he saw the posters. In the center was a large image of Daddy Disaster, wearing his MTW costume. "I remember this." Mater said. "This was one of his first. It wasn't long before our first fight."

"You don't need a dent to remember that, then." Holly said, glancing at the mirror to see herself. Her paint was still scratched and dented from the laboratory incident, though she still saw a blank spot on her tyre where Sally's broach once was.

She sighed, saying to Mater "Daddy said his friend was coming to help us."

"Who is it?" Mater said. Holly answered "I don't know, yet. But she's a former agent. She can help us."

"I hope." Mater said. "I just don't wanna hurt nobody no more."

Suddenly, the door burst open as McQueen entered the house. "Lightning, what is it?" Holly said as Tia and Mia woke up.

"Look outside. NOW!" Lightning said. Finn went to the window, seeing the dozens of armored vans in the distance headed toward the house. Daddy and Mummy then entered, as Mummy said "you need to hide. Follow us."


	3. Aileen - Explosion

Daddy stepped outside the house as the vans arrived at the front gate. Lexus stood at the front of the line, removing his shades as he said "so.. Daddy Disaster, I presume?"

"Aye." Daddy said as he drove down the steps. Lexus opened the gate and entered the field, while the other vans stood behind him. Daddy said "what can I do for you lads?"

"I was hoping you could help us with a missing person's case."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mummy led the group into the basement, showing them the secret passage to a dark cavern that led to outside the farm. "Go out this way. My husband'll distract them while he can."

"Thank you for helping us." Holly said as she and the others drove through the cavern. Mater was the last to enter, turning to Misery as he said "hey. No hard feelin's, right?"

"None at all. Not you get goin' for it!" Mummy said before driving back out of the basement.

* * *

"Turns out a couple of your old MTW friends are in town." Lexus said as he showed a poster.

 ** _TONIGHT, FOR ONE NIGHT ONLY!_**

 ** _THE FINAL BATTLE FOR ALL TO SEE_**

 ** _THE TORMENTOR AND FRIGHTENING McMEAN_**

 ** _VS_**

 ** _DADDY DISASTER AND MUMMY MISERY_**

 ** _YOU AIN'T SEEN ANYTHING YET!_**

"Oh aye. That was me last 'fore me retirement." Daddy explained, trying not to sound suspicious. "So, I'm guessing you recognize these two, then. And you've surely heard of Dodge "The Ram" Jaguar?"

"What about 'em?" Daddy said. "Turns out... About a year ago they and a couple of other criminals escaped a very high-security detention center and disappeared off the face of the Earth. Quite literally in one case. Turns out, little birdy told me they were on this island."

"Well, don't know why they'd be 'ere. Last time I saw them two, they put me wife n'I in the 'ospital."

"Right. I've had enough of this." Lexus said as he aimed a pistol at Daddy's head. "I'm gonna give y'to the count of three."

Daddy groaned, before grabbing Lexus by the wheel and hoisting him into the air. As he slammed Lexus down on the ground, one of the guards rammed into the back of him with a battering beacon, knocking Daddy onto the ground at full force.

The guards aimed a gun at his head, as Lexus clambered back onto his tyres. His shades were shattered, as he said "nice try. The old take-down maneuver? Kid's stuff!"

"RRRAAAGGGHHH!" a voice yelled as Mummy leaped from a post, taking down several guards before getting up and knocking down the others. Lexus fired several shots at her, only for Daddy to grab him from behind and throw him through the fence.

"Get the scalpels." Daddy said to Mummy, who nodded as she emptied the bag onto the floor. Lexus got up and aimed his gun again, only for Mummy and Daddy to hoist him into the air and onto the pins.

"That oughta hold you for a while, laddy." Daddy said as he and Mummy drove back inside the house. They went to the cavern, as Dodge said "what happened?"

"You've been compromised. Your ride is almost here." Daddy said. "Come on!"

* * *

The group drove out of the basement and into the house, only to find the whole place engulfed in flames, the fire dancing around them.

"Hurry! To the door!" Finn said as they drove forward. **_BANG!_** a gun went off as Daddy fell down, his back tyre punctured beyond repair.

"DD!" Mater said as they went to the door, Daddy yelling "get goin', Tormentor! I'll catch up!"

"Hurry!" Holly shouted as they drove to the large plane. A truck drove out, saying "come on! I'm your ride."

"Who are you?" Francesco asked, befor the truck said "Aileen Apocalypse. MI6 agent. Now, come on!"

Back inside the house, Lexus jumped down from the stairs, scalpels still sticking out of his hood. Misery said "you son of a beetle!" as she charged him.

 ** _BANG!_** Lexus fired point blank, Daddy shouting "NO!" as Misery fell dead. Lexus drove past both cars as he went onto the field, seeing Mater's group stepping onto the plane. Lexus began firing on the plane, as Dodge fired back, shouting to Aileen "we gotta move now!"

"Wait. My parents are still in there!" Aileen said, as Mater and Lightning said "parents?!"

Lexus aimed his last bullet at the plane's engine, not noticing the figure emerging from the burning homestead.

"Dad!" Aileen shouted as she saw Daddy holding a small grenade. He said "get ready for the firework show of your life, you suit-wearing ee-jit!"

Lexus turned as Daddy threw the grenade, which set off a massive explosion that consumed the house completely.

"NO!" Aileen said, before Finn took control of the plane and flew it away with the others. Aileen looked to the window, seeing the smoking pile of ash where her childhood home once was.

"Mummy. Daddy." she said quietly to herself as they flew out of sight. Lexus then crawled from the ashes, half of his face still being etched and cindered by the flames, as he said "this ain't over, TM4TR. I'll get you misfits if it's the last thing I do!"


	4. Plane - Alonzo

Holly drove to where Aileen sat, seeing the tears on her face. "I'm so sorry. I never should have dragged your parents into this."

"It's fine. They died fighting. Just like I always knew they would." Aileen sniffled. Mater then said "so, Miss Disaster Jr... I know it's not the right time or nothin' but uh... what did you wanna tell us about."

"I'm glad y'asked, Tormentor." Aileen said as she turned on her screen. She showed footage of Emilia in the therapy room with Mater. "As it turns out, Emilia Zundapp was given special access into the facility the day she exposed herself." Aileen explained. Finn said "that's impossible. How?"

"I don't know. Maybe she just hacked the system. Maybe there was an inside man. I don't know."

"We have to find out then." Dodge said. "We don't even know where they're keeping her."

The group sat in silence on the craft, as Lightning said "where are you taking us, Aileen?"

"I'm taking everyone else to Tijuana. Except you, McQueen."

"Me? Why not?"

"You have an appointment in Tokyo. My contact is willing to offer you some help."

"But why are the rest of us going to Tijuana?" Holly asked, before Aileen said "a friend of mine has information on the Sterben Hub kept there. It may have the method to fixing you, Mater."

"Dad gum." Mater said in awe. Holly then thought for a moment, saying "Tijuana is within driving distance of Radiator Springs, isn't it?"

"Aye. After you fix Mater, you can pass by the border to get there." Aileen sighed. Holly sighed loudly, as Mater said "what's wrong?"

"Mater, I don't think I could ever show my face in that town again. I know for certain that I can never look Sally in the eyes again." Holly said regretfully. Dodge then sighed, saying "you can't change the past. But you can always make the future better."

"That's all we can do." Finn said. Holly then looked out the window, saying "I'm just not looking forward to it."

* * *

The plane landed at the large building. Mia and Tia wore small scarves to cover their faces from the sand, as a figure stepped out.

"Hello, my friends." the golden car said as he drove out. Aileen said "these are the lads you wanted?"

"Yes. We have much to talk about." the car said. Holly looked at the haphazardly built shack, saying "this doesn't look like a professional lab. Who are you?"

"Alonzo Ramirez. My cousin basically begged me to help you guys out when she heard." Alonzo answered. Lightning's eyes widened, as he said "wait, so your cousin is Cr..."

"McQueen! Let's go!" Aileen shouted. McQueen shook his head, saying "never mind. I gotta go sort this stuff out. I'll see you guys later."

"Be careful, Lightning." Holly said as McQueen took off in the jet with Aileen, flying out of sight.


	5. El Mismo Sol - Discussion

_**Radiator Springs, Cosy Cone Motel**_

Sally sat at her desk, closing her eyes as she tried to think. She looked on her wall, where she had kept the scratched and dusted broach Holly had left in the lab. She sighed, looking at the photo she had kept underneath it.

"Miss Carrera! Miss Carrera!" a voice said as the yellow car drove in. Sally jerked up in shock, groaning as she said "oh, hey Cruz. It's just you."

"Well yeah. Who else would it be?" Cruz asked as she went to Holly's old desk. Sally said "what did you want?"

"Oh, I just heard news from Edinburgh. You know those two Scottish trucks Mater and Mr McQueen kicked in?"

"Daddy Disaster and Mummy Misery?"

"Yeah. They just died in a fire."

"A fire?" Sally said. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I think it was a suicide attempt or something." Cruz said. A voice then said "Sally! Hey, Sally!"

"Who's that?" Cruz said as the van entered. Sally said "oh, Agent Mitsu, can I help you with anything?"

"Yes. I trust you heard about Scotland?"

"About Disaster and Misery?" Sally said. Mitsu nodded, before turning to see a bright yellow beam of radiant sunlight in his eyes.

 ** _Yo quiero que este sea el mundo que conteste_**

The beautiful golden car who stood before him grinned, flashing her long eyelashes over her deep brown eyes.

 ** _Del este hasta oeste_**

She smiled at him, softly saying "well, well well... _hola, señor guapo._ What brings you here?"

 ** _Y bajo el mismo sol_**

Mitsu grinned back, before saying to her _"_ _Estoy en una misión urgente para proteger la seguridad mundial. Pero siempre tengo tiempo para las chicas."_

 ** _Ahora nos vamos_**

 _"Ooh... me llamo Cruz. Y me gusta mucho."_ Cruz said, before Sally said "Cruz. Do you mind, honey? This is kinda urgent."

 ** _Sí juntos celebramos_**

"Oh... uh. Sure thing, Miss Carrera." Cruz said awkwardly. "I'll just go now. Yep. Just now. I'm going. Okay."

 ** _Aquí todos estamos bajo el mismo sol_**

Cruz grinned as she flashed her eyelashes at Mitsu, eyeing him from behind as she left.

 ** _Y bajo el mismo sol_**

Mitsu said to Sally "she seems nice."

"Yeah. She is." Sally said. "So what did you want?"

Mitsu said "oh yeah." before he cleared his throat and said "the explosion in Scotland wasn't an accident or a suicide attempt. It was the ADEL."

"Your guys? Why?"

"Turns out, for the past year, Holly Shiftwell and all our other little friends were hiding up there."

"Holly? And Mater and Lightning too."

"Yep. But they disappeared too. As you can expect, Lexus is feeling a little burned by it all."

"But where do you think they are now?"

"Who knows. They could be anywhere."


	6. Yasue - Permanent

**_Tokyo, Japan_**

Aileen landed the plane in the airport, as McQueen stepped off of it. As he looked around the ancient Samurai-styled platform, he said "so, you finally wanna tell me why we're here?"

"Ask him." Aileen said, as a voice said _"Lighting McQueen. I have waited long for your arrival."_

"Who are you?" McQueen said to the aged Toyota car who drove out of the temple. His paint was deep blue with bright gold appendages attached. _"My name is Yasue Terao. Welcome to Temple Shizukesa."_

"So, Mr Tereao. Or right. Mr Yasue." McQueen said. "What did you want to talk to me for?"

"Follow me, McQueen." Yasue said as he drove into the temple. McQueen followed, as Yasue said _"for a thousand generations, this temple has been a place of healing and wisdom."_

"Right. You wouldn't happen to have any cures for brainwashing, would you?"

 _"Ha ha. Even in your desperate condition you still have time for jokes, eh?"_ Yasue said. _"My visions have shown me your friends' predicament. For the past twelve months you've been wanted in every state on the planet."_

"And you're gonna help us out why?"

"I cannot help your friends out."

"Oh great. I'm guessing then that you're stalling me while Lexus and his gang gets here, then."

 _"I cannot help your friends as it is not my destiny. It is yours."_ Yasue said as he pulled down a large curtain, revealing a large golden tapestry on the wall. McQueen stared in awe at the finely-stitched cloth picture, which showed a large army of cars surrounding a rock structure.

McQueen suddenly said "what the heck?!" as he saw the shining red car at the top of the structure. Yasue said _"my master once foretold that a warrior of red and gold would harness the power of the Lightning Dragon to restore order to the world. That was why I summoned you here."_

"Wait, you summoned me to teach me ninja powers?" McQueen said. Yasue said _"yes. In a way. With my help, you will unlock a potential far greater than any you could ever know."_

"Come on. This is nonsense. I need to go help my friends!" McQueen said as he turned and went to the exit. Suddenly, Yasue grabbed him from behind, before bringing his tyre down in a straight line. McQueen's eyes widened in shock as he saw the large orange portal that Yasue had opened.

Yasue threw Lightning through the portal, entering him into a strange astral plane. McQueen said "it's beautiful. Where are we?"

The empty green space was covered in floating remnants of an ancient stone temple, with glowing orbs flying in the space. Yasue said _"this is the Realm Of Eternal Power. He who would harness the power contained here would be the most powerful warrior in eternity."_

"Could I do this?" McQueen said. Yasue nodded, saying _"if you can harness this power, you can save your friends. You can save everyone you care about."_

McQueen bowed his head to the old master, running short of breath as he said "teach me, Master!"

* * *

 ** _Mexico, Alonzo Cruz's homestead_**

Alonzo emptied the files onto the table, saying "come on. Search through them."

Everyone piled through the files, looking at information. Dodge picked up one sheet with the ADEL logo, saying "wait a second."

As Dodge read the sheet, Francesco said "È qui! L'ho trovato!"

"What is it?" Holly said, as Finn said "you've found something?"

"Yes." Francesco said as he showed the sheet. Holly took the sheet, saying "does anyone here know German?"

"I do!" Mia said as she took the sheet. Mater looked at the pictures of himself in the cell.

Mia read out the sheet aloud in English.

 _ **SUBJECT:** TM4TR_

 _ **LAST SIGHTING:** Radiator Springs, USA. January 16, 1996_

 _ **REPORT OF SIGHTING:** TM4TR HAS ESCAPED HIS DETENTION CELL. THE FACTORY HAS BEEN BURNED BEYOND REPAIR. SUBJECTS 1 - 4 HAVE BEEN KEPT IN THEIR CELLS FOR FURTHER USE. TAKE CAUTION WHEN APPROACHING TM4TR. WHEN ACTIVATED, HE WILL REACT VIOLENTLY AND WITHOUT PREDICTION. THIS CONDITION HAS BEEN PERMANENTLY FORMED ONTO HIS MIND AND CANNOT BE REMOVED._

"What? No." Mater said as she finished reading. Holly sighed, saying "Mater, darling, it's alright. She might have mistranslated. Right Mia?"

"No, Holly." Finn said as he finished analyzing the sheet. "I'm afraid it's accurate. Word for word."

Mater sighed as he drove to the door, sitting outside. Alonzo said to the others "I'm sorry for wasting your time. If I'd known, I wouldn't have. I wish I'd never called you here."

"I don't think it wasted that much time." Dodge said. Holly said "why?"

"Look at this sheet here. It's in English. An ADEL report."

Holly read the sheet aloud, saying to herself "why that speeding son of a beetle!"

* * *

 ** _To the director of The Wheel Wagon Penitentiary for the Criminally Insane,_**

 _ **I have written to you to request that Prisoner 1778 Emilia Elsa Zundapp be transferred from her solitary confinement cell 56 to the shared cell 32 with Prisoner 0882 Adolf Ludwig Zundapp.**_

 _ **This would save convenience for the capture of TM4TR due to his unsafe and unpredictable nature. Yours sincerely.**_

 _ **Agent Everhart Andrews Lexus III.**_


	7. Way Down We Go - Loss

Holly drove outside the shack, seeing Mater sitting alone in the dry field. "Mater?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Mater..."

"Just stop, Holly!" Mater snapped. Holly sighed as she drove next to him. Mater said "we never should have left Radiator Springs. Now look what's happened..."

"Mater, I know it looks bad, but you need to have hope."

"But why should I? Where's that gotten us? Where's that ever got us, Holly? Hope's brought nothin' but trouble for the past year! I'm sick of hope! Hope's done nothin' but hurt everybody else!"

 _Oh, Father, tell me..._

"Mater, you listen to me. No matter what happens, you better not blame yourself for it." Holly snapped. "Because it's not your fault. None of this was your fault and it never has been."

 _Do we get what we deserve?_

"Then why did I cause all of it?" Mater asked.

 _Oh, we get what we deserve..._

"Guys! Come back in here!" Alonzo snapped. "What is it?"

 _And way down we go..._

"Your friends from the ADEL have shown up." Alonzo said, panicking.

 _And way down we go..._

"Mater, come on!" Holly said. Mater sighed, saying "what's the point, Holly. We can't fix me! They might as well have me!"

 _And way down we go..._

"Mater, don't you dare think that!" Holly said, before Mater answered "maybe if I turn myself in, they'll let you guys go."

 _Way down we go..._

Suddenly, a large spotlight shone over Mater, as a helicopter's voice said _**"TOW MATER. STAND DOWN! WE HAVE YOU COMPLETELY SURROUNDED!"**_

 _You let your feet run wild..._

The cars watched as Lexus lowered himself from the helicopter. He removed his sunglasses, revealing his heavily cindered face. Half of the paint had melted away, replaced by black rust.

 _Time has come as we all fall down..._

"Hello, everyone. Hard to believe Scotland was only yesterday, huh?" Lexus snarked. Holly answered "I see it's made it's mark on you finely enough, traitor."

 _Yeah, but for the fall, oooh, my..._

"Traitor's a strong word, Miss Shiftwell. And let's face it." Lexus said as he looked at Mater. "When you've spent years of your life busting your caps and getting nothing back while inbred hillbillies like you get knighthoods, you'd have done the same."

 _Do you dare to look her right in the eyes? Yeah?_

As the vans tried to cuff them, Dodge drove up to Lexus and struck his across the face, causing him to stumble back. "You piece of trash! I should clean my wheels with your face!"

 _'Cause they will run you down, down til the dark..._

"That'll be hard to do when there's a bullet in your head." Lexus grinned as the vans aimed their guns at the group.

 _And they will run you down, down til you fall..._

"Wait, no!" Mater said. "It's me you want! Just take me and let everybody else go!"

 _And they will run you down, down til you crawl..._

"Mater, don't!" Finn said, as Lexus silently cuffed Mater's tyres. Holly said quietly "no... don't do this..."

 _Yes, you can't crawl no more..._

"Thank you, for your cooperation." Lexus said, before grinning as he said "what are you guys waiting for, huh? Shoot all of 'em!"

 _And way down we go!_

"NO!" Mater shouted as the vans aimed their guns. Finn said "everybody down!" as he leaped up, knocking over three vans at once. Lexus sighed, saying "really, McMissile? Alright-y then."

 _And way down we go!_

"Holly! Get everyone to the border!" Finn said as he knocked out a few more cars. "But Finn, what about you..."

 _Cause they will run you down, down til you crawl!_

"GO!" Finn shouted. Holly sighed, shouting "this way!" as she and the others drove away. Lexus groaned as he saw them leave.

 _Oh, way down we go!_

The cars drove forward through the sand, Lexus trailing them at his highest speed. **_BANG! BANG! BANG!_** went the bullets in Lexus' gun, the cars zipping in and out to avoid the shots. Dodge said "keep going! Come on!"

One of the shots hit Tia's rudder, causing her to limp slightly behind the others. "TIA!" Mia said, her sister answering "leave me, I'm okay!"

Francesco and Mia grabbed Tia from either side, driving forward as they caught up to the others. Lexus continued firing. **_BANG! BANG! BANG!_**

"I thought guns only had six!" Mia said, jumping up to avoid getting hit. Dodge shouted "ADEL tech! Special model!"

"The border's right up ahead!" Alonzo said as he saw the opened wire gate. Lexus saw this, saying "oh come on!" as he said to the border guard "close that gate!"

The guard wasn't listening, as Lexus said "I gotta do EVERYTHING myself, don't I!"

Mater turned himself, still driving backwards as he saw Lexus. "He's still catchin' up to us!"

"He won't be for long." Holly said as she saw the switch to the gate. When they passed it, she hit the button, saying to the others "hurry! It's closing!"

Mater, Dodge and Francesco entered, Francesco carrying Tia on his back. Holly said "where's Mia?"

"Here! Don't close it!" Mia shouted as she drove across the ground, Lexus trailing not far behind. BANG! BANG! BANG! went Lexus' gun, hitting Mia's rear-view mirror as she yelped. "Come on Mia! You can make it!" Mater said.

Lexus reached for Mia, grabbing the car and hoisting her back. "NO!" Holly said, Dodge grabbing her and saying "if you go out there, neither of you are coming back!"

"Let go of me, you cindered creep!" Mia groaned as she thumped Lexus with her tyre, as Lexus aimed the gun at her face saying "oh, you're gonna regret that, y'little brat!"

"RRRAAAGGGHHH!" Finn said as he jumped up, tackling Lexus and shoving his face in the sand. He picked up Mia, throwing her with all his strength to the fence.

"AAHHH!" Mia screamed as she flew through the closing fence, Dodge catching her and placing her on the ground. **_BAM!_** the gate slammed shut, splitting Finn from the others.

"McMissile!" Dodge shouted as he, Holly and Mater ran to the fence. Finn said to them "you need to go! Now!"

"No! Not without you!" Holly said, Mater saying "yeah Finn! Come on!"

"My mission is over, Mater. It's up to you now."

"Finn, don't talk like that. Come on, I'll get you out!" Holly said as she turned on her tazer, which fizzed and switched off from it's damages. "No! No no no."

"Holly." Finn said softly. "You'll be alright. I promise."

"Really?" Holly said, before **_BANG! BANG!_** Lexus fired two shots, oil leaking from Finn's undercarriage as he slumped to the ground. "NO!" the group said as Lexus loaded his last bullet, firing it at the agent's head.

 _They will run you down, down til you crawl..._

"FINN!" Mater yelled as they looked at the body.

 _Oh way down we go..._

Holly rammed against the fence, saying to Lexus "you son of a Buick! I'll rip you apart! I'll tear you limb from limb!"

"Too late for that." Lexus groaned as he pulled out another round to load into his pistol. **_ZZZZAAAPPP!_** went a tazer as it shocked Lexus, causing him to drop his gun as he collapsed unconscious. Mater looked down where the tazer, which loaded itself back into it's compartment on Finn's hood.

"M... M... Mater..." Finn said weakly, wheezing as he ran short of breath. "What is it, Finn.."

"I know it looks bad, but... but you need to have hope."

Everyone in the group had tears in their eyes as Finn slumped down, saying "there's still time. There's always time..." as he closed his eyes.

Holly gasped as this happened, saying "no... no, Finn. Don't do this. Finn. Oh for the love of Chrysler. What have we done..."

* * *

The group continued driving silently across the desert, no one talking to anyone else. Holly led the group, sighing lightly as she thought about Finn, while Mater drove at the back.

As the night fell around them, the group sat to rest. Mater looked out over Carburretor Canyon. It was a few miles from Radiator Springs. From his friends. From his home. He sighed as he slumped down on the rock.

Alonzo finally broke the silence, as he said "so... what do we do now?"

"We should run." Francesco said. "There's no hope now. They'll catch us." Mia said. Holly said "for the first time in my life, I have no idea what to do. No backup plan. No scheme. Nothing."

Dodge said "meanwhile, ADEL's got a traitor growing in it who won't stop until we're dead and is helping whatever the Zundapp siblings are up to."

"Mr The Ram is right." Mater said as he drove over. "Finn wouldn't want us to give up. We're gonna stop Mr Lexus and clear our names. We gotta go back."

"Back? To Radiator Springs?" Holly said. "Mater. I don't know. You know how much Sally hates us. They'll never want us to show our faces there again."

 ** _BOOM!_** Suddenly, a bright spotlight shone over them. "It's ADEL!" Dodge said as the light shone down, before a familiar voice said **_"gentlemen, it appears you're in need of help!"_**

"Siddeley? What are you doing here?" Holly shouted up to him, before the plane landed and turned on his other lights. Siddelely's back door opened as Agent Mitsu drove out.

"Hello, everybody. DJ. Shiftwell." Mitsu said. Holly said "we've given up. You've already got Finn. And Daddy. And Mummy. Just kill the rest of us and be done with it."

Mitsu laughed for a moment, before saying "yeah. I don't think so. You guys have a business appointment in Radiator Springs. I'd hate for you to miss it. So come with me."


	8. Brand New - Arise

**_Radiator Springs_**

Siddeley landed at the front of the small town. As his door opened, Holly groaned as she and the others drove out onto the road. They headed towards Radiator Springs, arriving in the center at Stanley's Statue.

 _I feel like new sunglasses..._

Mater said "home again..."

 _Like a brand new pair of jeans..._

"Yep." Holly said. She laughed weakly, saying "is it just me, or is it just more beautiful than I remember it being?"

 _I feel like taking chances..._

"Come on. She's this way." Mitsu said as he lead them to the Town Hall.

 _I feel a lot like seventeen..._

They arrived in the hall, a voice saying "Alonzo!"

"Cruz!" Alonzo said as his cousin drove over to him happily. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

 _I feel like windows rolled down, new city streets and cabs._

Holly smiled as she saw the two, before seeing who stood at the front of the room. The whole town was present, watching them silently with a few spaces between them.

 _I feel like anything can happen, life and you take me right back..._

Mater sighed as he saw Guido, who was still struggling to stay upright on his prosthetic appendages. Holly looked up to where Sally stood silently at the side of Doc's old desk.

 _To when we were kids..._

"Sally." Holly said. "I'm so sorry about all this mess. If I'd known, I would have..."

 _Never thought it'd feel like this..._

"Oh just stop talking!" Sally said as she pulled Holly close, embracing her as tightly as possible. Holly gasped as she felt this contact, especially from someone who tried to kill her the last time they met.

 _Like a heartbeat skipped, like an open page..._

"Oh Sally. I'm so sorry!" Holly wept as she returned the embrace.

 _Like a one way trip on an aeroplane..._

"Don't worry about it, Holly. Just don't. Don't..." Sally said happily, her own tears falling quickly.

 _It's the way that I feel when I'm with you..._

Holly said "I just want to start over. We all do." as Sally smiled, saying "yeah. Clean slate. Brand new."

 _Brand new!_

* * *

 _ **Temple Shizukesa**_

Lightning stood in the center of the temple, Yasue saying _"through this training, you will become a true master of the Lightning Dragon."_

"Got it. I'm ready. What do we do first?" Lightning said. Yasue said _"in order to do this, you must harness your emotions needed for the task."_

"You just love talkin' in riddles, don't you?" Lightning said. "So, keep peaceful thoughts huh? Do I have like a special phrase, you know like Shazam or up, up and away?"

 _"ライトニングドラゴン、起きなさい"_ Yasue said softly. Lightning said "alrighty then." before closing his eyes and thinking. He tried his best to repeat the words, as his thoughts returned to a recent memory.

"Rater... Onigen... dragonese... okay-NASA!" McQueen said, suddenly opening his eyes to see the vision.

* * *

 _Holly, Lightning and Mater ducked back as the missile headed for them, Lightning reaching out of the carriage to try and grab Guido. "Guido! Hold o... whoa!"_

 _ **BOOOOMMMM!** the explosion shook the tracks, barely missing the back carriage. Guido and Lightning were both lifted into the air by the aftershock, hitting the grass next to the track as the train headed onwards._

 _Lightning crawled off the ground, seeing the small cindered car laying next to him. "Guido! No. Oh no..."_

 _Sally and Luigi pushed past him, trying to revive the small blue car. Sally said "Guido? Guido, please, can you hear me?"_

 _"Luigi, I'm so sorry. Please, I can help." Lightning said, before Sally snapped at him. "NO, STICKERS! You guys have done enough. Now, for the love of Chrysler just... just take them away. Arrest them. Whatever!"_

 _Lighting sighed as Mitsu and Bishi grabbed him and brought the others back to their helicopter._

* * *

 ** _"AAAGGGHHHH!"_** Lightning said as he opened his eyes again, once again being in the center of the temple. Yasue opened his own eyes, tutting as he said _"your thoughts are not peaceful."_

"No kidding." McQueen said, exhaling heavily. "Face it. I can't be peaceful. Not now. I almost got Guido killed. My friends are Chrysler knows where. I can't do this. I made a mistake coming here."

"Your focus is compromised. You must not think of the negative aspects of the past."

"Why not?"

"Because the past must not be allowed to haunt you. What's done is done and cannot be undone, but we can move on from it. Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called the present."

McQueen sighed, saying "come on man, really? You think movie quotes are gonna help me?"

"They help me all the time." Yasue chuckled. "So Lightning McQueen, what occupies your mind at present?"

"My friends. They're in danger. I gotta save 'em."

 _"Then you try it again. Go louder. Repeat after me:_ _ライトニングドラゴン、起きなさい_ _"_

McQueen repeated the sounds phonetically to himself _**"Rait..."**_

* * *

 _"I didn't come all this way to see you quit!" Doc said down the radio. "Doc?"_

* * *

 _ **"...oningu..."**_

* * *

 _"Whooo!" Doc cheered as he and Lightning drove through the desert. "You sure ain't no dirt boy!"_

* * *

 _ **"...doragon..."**_

* * *

 _"Not today, old man!" McQueen said. "I know all your tricks!" he added, before Doc suddenly skidded off of the road, flying off of a hillside._

* * *

 ** _"oki..."_**

* * *

 _"Doc! DOC!" McQueen called down the canyon. Suddenly, the Hudson Hornet flew out of the pit, racing straight past him. "Yee-haw! Not all my tricks, rookie!"_

* * *

 ** _"nasai!"_**

Lightning drove back in shock, watching in awe as the large flash of orange lightning came down from the sky, surrounding him in a beacon of bright energy. The bolts struck at his body. **_ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!_**

McQueen looked to his side as his Piston Cup-themed paintjob disappeared, replaced by large golden etchings.

 _"You are ready."_ Yasue said as the final bolt struck Lightning, emblazoning a silver dragon pattern onto his right side. McQueen said "whoa! This is awesome!"

 _"It appears my work here is done."_ Yasue grinned. _"My time on this Earth is over. Thank you, Lightning."_

"Wait, what?"

 _"My destiny is fulfilled. You will save your friends and restore order to this world, much like you have to me... **ARISE!** "_ Yasue said as the lightning surrounded him, carrying his spirit into the heavens as his body melted away.

"Wait... YASUE! You can't leave now!"

 ** _"LIGHTNING DRAGON McQUEEN!"_** Yasue's voice echoed as he disappeared from sight, leaving Lightning alone in the pitch black temple.


	9. Hope - Kidnapped

**The Wheel Wagon - Classified ADEL Penitentiary for the Criminally Insane**

Emilia lifted her head up as the cell was opened. She said "so... I take it capturing TM4TR didn't go so well."

"What do you think?" Lexus said sarcastically as he said "everything's almost set up. Your buddy's almost here. All we gotta do now is capture that redneck pile of rust."

 _"Wunderbar."_ Adolf said as he left the cell with Emilia soon following him. Lexus said "now, I think it's time we headed over to Radiator Springs."

Adolf, Emilia and Lexus drove into the plane, as Bishi turned to face them. "Wait, what the hell is this?"

"Your resignation party." Lexus said as he fired his pistol into Bishi's hood, water leaking at a fast pace from his engine as he fell to the ground coughing. Lexus dragged Bishi's body from the plane, dumping it on the landing deck as the plane took off.

* * *

 _ **Radiator Springs**_

"So let's get this straight." Mitsu said as Dodge and Holly finished talking. "Agent Lexus, probably the most skilled, experienced agent in the ADEL, is working in league with the Zundapp siblings and is up to something bad?"

"We think so." Holly said. Mitsu said "sure, I can believe it. But... oh boy. It's just... now, I always knew Lexus was a jerk. No doubt about that. Never knew he'd be this much of one, though."

"So that's why he locked you all up like that?" Sally said. "I thought he was just being extreme."

"No. He just wanted us out of the picture so he could help Emilia." Dodge said. Cruz said "well, what do you think they're up to, anyway?"

"I have no idea." Holly said. "But whatever it is, we have to stop them. And soon."

"Well, what do you expect we do, then?" Francesco said. Mitsu nodded, saying "I gotta agree. Lexus has the whole agency on his side as long as he keeps his secret. What do we have?"

"We have hope." Sally said. Holly looked to her, as she said "and faith. And each other. That's all we need. We can stop them."

Sally then turned to Holly and Mater, smiling as she said "together."

"Together." Holly nodded in return. Mitsu said "alright. So what about that plan that really needs some devising?"

"Guys!" Mia and Tia said in-sync as they entered. "What is it?"

"They're here for Mater... they're outside."

* * *

The group drove outside the town hall, seeing the army of helicopters and planes landing outside Radiator Springs. A van drove into the town, holding a megaphone as he said **_"hey everybody. Me again. Just wondering if we could have our appointment pushed up to today."_**

"Lexus." Mitsu said as he drove to his superior. "You son of a Buick!" he added as he struck Lexus across the face, knocking off a few pieces of the black rust on his face. Cruz said "ooh. You get him, big boy!"

"Yeah, that seems to be the reaction everyone has to me, recently." Lexus snarked as he licked some of the oil leaking down his lip. Mitsu said "oh, anything you get's too good for you, traitor."

"You guys ever get tired of sayin' that? Cause, just saying, I'm just about sick of hearin' it all the time." Lexus said.

"Any-hoo. I'm here for TM4TR. You know, the rust-bucket. So how about you hand him over, so I won't have to go all Sandy Hook on your little section of Hillbilly Hell over here."

"Mater stays here. You want him, you're gonna have to go through me." Mitsu said. Lexus scoffed, before saying "alright. You don't wanna give, I'm just gonna have to take." as he turned to the trucks behind him, saying "fire 'em up, boys!"

The vans sighed, before aiming the large sonic cannons, firing soundwaves at the town. Lexus stepped aside, as the waves hit everyone else, causing them to groan in pain as they hit the ground. After about a minute, the vans switched off their cannons, as Lexus said "good work, everybody. Now, put the truck in the jet. We want him in good shape for his trial."

"M... Ma... Mater..." Holly said weakly, crawling across the ground as she saw the vans lifting Mater up and loading him into the jet. "MATER!" she called out as she saw the planes and helicopters disbanding, leaving the town and flying high off into the air.


	10. Brainwashed - Mission

Mater groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He saw flashing lights all around, as a million thoughts and memories raced through his head at once.

* * *

 _"Wow. I can't believe they renamed the Piston Cup after our very own Doc Hudson."_

 _ **"I know Doc said these things were just old cups, but to have someone else win it just didn't feel right, you know?"**_

 _"Well, Doc would've been real proud of you. That's for sure."_

* * *

"Well, he's almost awake." a voice said as the lights continued flashing, pulling Mater in and out of his memories.

* * *

 _"I don't get them dents buffed, pulled, filled or painted by nobody. They way too valuable."_

 ** _"Your dents are valuable? Really?"_**

* * *

"Get him to awaken quicker!"

"He's just a heavy sleeper. I can tell." Lexus' voice said.

* * *

 ** _"Look, Mater, we're not in Radiator Springs."_**

 _"You're just noticing that? Boy, that jet lag really done a number on you."_

* * *

"You got that book ready? Better possess him pretty quickly."

"Of course. He has no chance resisting it." the second voice said.

* * *

 _"I knew it! I knowed I made a good choice!"_

 ** _"In what?"_**

 _"My best friend."_

* * *

 ** _ZAPP!_** Mater shot up as he was shocked. He saw that he was in a dark lab, restrained to a chair. Emilia chuckled, saying "welcome to the intensive therapy unit."

Mater looked around the lab, seeing Adolf and Lexus sitting silently. "What do you guys want anyway?"

"We want you. Dead." Adolf said. "But, not before you've done us a little favor."

"Favor? What kind?" Mater said, before another voice said "all you need to do is wrap up our loose ends."

"You!" Mater said as he saw the car enter the room. Lexus nodded to the new arrival, saying "Sir Miles. Great to see you could make it."

"Of course, Everhart. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Axelrod said as he sat down. Emilia said "I have to be honest, Mater, it was surprisingly easy for me to link all your greatest problems together."

"Whattaya mean?" Mater said. Emilia said to him "I spent years researching you. Looking into your past. I was just lucky that it was our own relatives who used to employ you."

"So what?" Mater said. "You wanted to get me caught?"

"At first. And of course, simply finding any video of your past life was fine, but it would have been hard to absolutely believe it." Emilia said as she went to the screen. She turned on the video, showing the footage of Sally's parents being assassinated.

"But then that video of you and the Carrera family came along and, well, ha ha ha, that's when my plan started writing itself."

Mater groaned as he struggled to escape, before Emilia said "I initially supposed that I'd simply give the information for Lexus to leak out itself, but then your little UFO friend got their attention, ha ha, and you were stupid enough to think you could hide him from them."

"You're welcome, by the way." Lexus nodded. Emilia then said "and now, it's onto your next mission."

"What mission?" Mater said, before Axelrod answered "destroying Radiator Springs."

"What?! NO!" Mater said, tugging violently at the steel chains that held him. Adolf scoffed, as he pulled out the pamphlet, saying "dear _schwester_. Would you do the honors to read our guest his bedtime story?"

"Of course." Emilia said as she read out the words.

 _Aufmerksamkeit._

"You ain't gon' get away with this!" Mater said as he continued pulling at the chains.

 _Aufgabe._

Axelrod said "you sure those chains can hold him?"

 _Auftrag._

"They always do." Lexus answered smugly as Emilia continued reading.

 _Ausführen._

Adolf smiled at the sight of Mater's suffering. "Wunderbar, TM4TR. Simply wunderbar."

 _Erinnerung._

"You boys are gonna love this." Lexus snarked as Mater continued struggling.

 _Barmherzigkeit._

Mater groaned in pain, as Axelrod said to himself "this should be quite the party."

 _Wischen._

"AGH! UGH!" Mater yelled out as Emilia read out the remaining words.

 _Gehorchen._

"No! No, stop!" Mater called out in terror.

 _Töten._

"RRRAAAGGGHHH!" Mater said, before becoming perfectly silent and still.

 _Abschleppen._


	11. Break-In - Exposed

**_Radiator Springs_**

Mitsu led the group into the bunker he had set up outside of the Cosy Cone Motel, saying "I got a ton of high-tech in here. Take your pick."

Cruz looked at all the guns and flamethrowers on the walls, saying "sweet _Jesucristo_. Why did you even put all this stuff here?"

"Resource Base." Mitsu answered bluntly. "That's all you need to know."

Holly said "so, where do you think they took Mater, anyway?"

"Most likely they took him to the main HQ in Virginia." Dodge said. "That's where they analyze and investigate all prisoners."

"But the problem is getting in." Mitsu explained. "Lexus probably has the entire place surrounded added me to his long list of death warrants, so I can't get you guys in undercover."

"I can." a voice said. Holly turned, saying "Aileen. You're back!"

"Aye. If you're goin' after Lexus, I want to help y'out. He's got to pay for what he did to me family."

Sally then said "wait, where's McQueen?"

"Still in Tokyo. He said he'd help out as soon as he could." Aileen said, before adding "look, I have a registered jet. And Lexus doesn't know I was in Scotland, so I can help you get in easily enough. You need to find Mater and get him out before the Zundapps put their plan into action."

"Good idea." Mitsu said. "If I can access the communications, I can expose Lexus. Bishi's boys can apprehend them while we get Mater out."

"How would we get to Mater?" Francesco asked, before Mitsu unfurled a large blue sheet of paper.

He pointed to the blueprints, saying "this is the main base. Amelia will have to park her jet here in the landing deck. Communications is up on floor 7. That's where I need to warn everyone about Lexus. 5 floors below the ground platform is the Heavy Prison Unit. That's the likeliest place Mater'll be held."

"What about security?" Dodge said. "The Communication and HP Units have the heaviest surveillance in the building."

"Ha ha ha." Alonzo chuckled. Cruz said "Alonzo, I see nothing funny about this."

Alonzo then turned to Dodge, saying " _Señor carnero_. When I was seventeen, I hacked the Pentagon's firewall while under the influence of some very high-caffeinated fuel. I should be able to hack these cameras fast enough."

"Good." Mitsu said. "we'd be better going in groups. Aileen, you go with Holly and Dodge to get Mater. Mia, Tia, you need to keep an eye on Lexus in the boardroom. Call us if he starts moving or acting out. Alonzo, you're helping me out on the surveillance block. Sally, Francesco, Cruz. You and the others stay on the jet for backup."

"Got it."

"We're gonna get your friend back, and we're gonna fix him somehow. I promise."

* * *

 ** _2 Hours Later - CIA Base Of Operations_**

The jet flew through the air, as the group sat silently in the cargo hold. As they reached the landing deck, Aileen checked the cameras, seeing the large missiles being prepared. "Just as you said, Mitsu. Max Security." Aileen said, as a voice on the radio said **_"Identification required. Call Sign needed from this point."_**

"This is Aileen Apocalypse. Agent 2187. Piloting Red Bird One. Requesting permission to land."

 ** _"Permission granted, Agent 2187. Red Bird One is cleared for landing."_** the radio said as the missiles were lowered. Red Bird One landed safely, Aileen opening the cargo hold as she said "you have your disguises?"

"Yep." Mia and Tia answered as they drove out in dark grey paint jobs. Aileen said "good. Remember, you're Agents 20258 and 33019. NYC transfers."

"You sure they won't figure us out? What if there are New Yorkers there?"

"Have you seen who's President? Nobody from that area's joining the elite force anymore. Now get going, both of you."

As Mia and Tia left, Aileen said "Mitsu. You and Alonzo get to Communications ASAP."

"Remember, keep a low profile." Mitsu said. Alonzo scoffed, looking at Mitsu's grey coloring, as he said "it is like telling a rose to keep a low profile in a field of daisies."

As Mitsu and Alonzo left, Alonzo continued talking as he said "by which I mean, completely futile."

Holly sighed, saying "I hope this works. Come on. Let's get to the HP." as she, Dodge and Aileen left the jet. As they went to the exit, Holly turned to Sally and the others, saying "you're sure you'll be alright?"

"We'll be fine, Holly." Sally smiled. "I hope you find what you're looking for down there."

Holly smiled, before leaving the jet and closing the door behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lexus stood in the office with several high-ranking agents. He said "I'm glad to tell you guys that TM4TR has been successfully apprehended."

"Right. And the marks upon your face will remind you of this, won't they Lexus?" one agent said. Lexus scoffed, saying "well. While McMissile's death was a little unfortunate, it's all in good measure."

"What do you mean exactly." another agent, female, said. Lexus said "well, as we speak, TM4TR, along with his band of mismatched misfits are gonna be taken care of."

"How?"

"I have my methods, dear friends." Lexus said smugly. Suddenly, a large microphone sounded, grabbing the attention of all the agents in the building.

 ** _Attention. I need everybody to listen up._**

"What the hell?" Lexus said.

 ** _This is Agent Mitsu speaking. Lexus may have said a few things about me, but I think it's time you heard the truth._**

Alonzo turned up the volume on the speaker, nodding to Mitsu as he continued.

 ** _The subject TM4TR, real name Tow Mater of Radiator Springs, is inside this facility. You've heard a lot of things about him, some of you have even be sent to kill him._**

"Listen!" Holly said, stopping in her tracks as she, Dodge and Emilia also heard the message. "It's Mitsu. He's in!"

 ** _Mater is innocent. His capture was the plan of the escaped criminals Emilia and Adolf Zundapp, who are loose in the base._**

Lexus scowled, saying "that miserable little sh..."

 ** _Everhart Lexus is in league with them. I don't know who else is, but there might not be more._**

The agents turned to Lexus, who said "come on, it can't be true."

 ** _Lexus almost has what he wants. Mater under his control and Radiator Springs destroyed. We gotta stop him._**

The agents across the building all listened to this, looking up to the office where Lexus was.

 ** _I can't do it alone. We all need to stand together. We cannot abandon Radiator Springs._**

Sally and her group also recieved the message from the jet, as Francesco said "good public speaker, eh?"

 ** _These people need our help. They're good, kind, well-meaning individuals. And I hope, someday, I can be just like that too. To make me better._**

Holly smiled as she heard these words, before Aileen said "hurry. We've got to go."

 ** _Maybe sometimes, we all just need a little push._**

Lexus backed into the window, looking out to see the large distance between his platform and the ground

 ** _So I resign my position in this facility, and I'm helping them get Mater out._**

Cruz smirked, saying to the microphone "get them, baby! You got it!"

 ** _If I'm the only one, that's okay too, I guess, but I have the faith to believe that I'm not._**

Mitsu ended the transmission, and turned back to an impressed Alonzo. He grinned, saying to Mitsu _"mi primo ha elegido sabiamente."_

* * *

Mia and Tia watched the window where the agents confronted Lexus. Lexus suddenly pulled out a gun, firing bullets into the heads of the seven agents in the room. Mia held Tia back as they saw Lexus drive out of the room and to the elevator.

"Oh no!" Tia said. She turned on her radio, saying "Sally! Lexus is on his way to the communications room! He's going after Mitsu and Alonzo!"

* * *

Holly, Dodge and Aileen finally reached the High Prison Unit, driving with their headlights on through the pitch black darkness.

 _ **Did you really think your little friend's expos'e would foil our plans?**_ a microphone voice said.

"Well, well, well..." Holly said as the lights switched on. "Former Sir Miles Axelrod. I should have known you'd be out to get Mater."

 ** _"On the contrary, dear. I have fully forgiven your friend. Thanks to dear Emilia's discovery, I finally learned just how the daft Tow Truck of all people figured out my Allinol plan."_**

"A familiar sight, is it not, Holly?" Emilia said. "It seems just a year ago, I was in a dark lab with some of your friends and watching you hurt each other."

"We're professionals, Emilia." Aileen said. "Besides. Mater didn't kill my parents. You lot did."

"True." Adolf said, before pressing a button. Mater suddenly jumped down, his eyes blankly staring. Holly said "oh no." as she saw the truck's icy gaze.

Adolf grinned, before turning to Mater and saying _"Keine Zeugen."_


	12. Overcome - Plan B

"Watch out!" Dodge said as Mater lifted the automatic gun, firing it rapidly as the three disbanded. The bullets tore through the wall behind them, letting the sunlight into the room. Holly said "we've got to make him snap out of it!"

Axelrod and the Zundapps climbed to the higher platform to watch the fight, as Mater continued firing uncontrollably. Aileen drove to his side, grabbing the gun and twisting the nozzle apart. Mater suddenly grabbed her, lifting her into the air as she was thrown against the wall.

"Aileen!" Dodge called, before picking up Mater and hoisting him up. Mater kicked and struggled to escape as Dodge pinned him against the ceiling platform, as Holly said "be careful! Don't hurt him!"

"What?" Dodge called, having not heard Holly's words. This distracted him long enough for Mater to drive across the ceiling and down the wall, throwing Dodge towards the window.

Mater aimed his spare gun at Dodge's head, before a small metal spike hit his side bumper. **_ZAP!_** Mater groaned as Holly shocked him with her repaired taser, saying to him "come on, Mater! You can fight it!"

"He cannot fight." Adolf said. "His mind is completely compromised."

Mater kicked Holly back against the wall, Holly groaning as her tyre was trapped under some rubble. Adolf continued, saying "after he has killed the three of you, he's going to set off a missile strike on the small Route 66 town of Radiator Springs."

"NO!" Dodge said as he hoisted Mater back, the latter flipping him upside down with his tow cable. Adolf continued "he will spend the rest of days knowing that he wiped out every friend he has ever known in the span of one day."

"You can't do this!" Holly shouted to them, before seeing Mater loading a pistol with a single shot. Aileen and Dodge were both unconscious on the floor as Holly struggled to get out.

"Oh, we can." Emilia said. "And we will. TM4TR cannot escape his past. And now, he never will."

Holly scowled at them, a deathly glint in her eyes as she looked up. "That's not his name."

She turned to Mater, who slowly moved towards her with the gun on his side. She sighed, saying "Mater... Mater, please. You know me. It's Holly."

Mater didn't respond, coldly pinning her down with the gun to her face. "Please... you won't do it. I know you won't."

The gun rose slightly, passing her lips and stopping at her forehead, with the barrel pointed directly between her eyes.

"I have faith in you." Holly said finally as she pressed her head to the barrel. She closed her eyes, waiting for the silence to be broken by the bullet's discharge. After an eternity of blackness, the silence was finally broken.

"H... Holly?" a familiar voice said. She opened her eyes, hearing the gun clatter onto the ground and seeing the familiar eyes of the truck.

"Mater? Is it you?"

"Well yeah. Who else would it be?" Mater grinned. A large grin crossed Holly's face as she shot out of the rubble, grabbing him and holding him in a tight embrace. Holly panted heavily, saying "oh thank God. Mater, I love you so much. Please, don't ever do it again. Oh I love you!"

"I love y'too, Holly. What happened?" Mater asked, still confused.

"Oh never mind that. You're back. You fought and you won and you're back! Oh, I'm so proud of you, Mater!" Holly wept as she held him close.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Emilia shouted as she aimed her gun. Mater held Holly back to protect her, as Adolf said "how did you fight it?! You were under our control! How did you escape?!"

 ** _BANG!_** Zundapp gasped as a bullet shot up through him, piercing the book straight through his bumper and tearing straight through his forehead. "ADOLF!" Emilia shouted as her brother hit the ground dead. The singed pages of the red book scattered across the ground as she held his corpse.

Holly and Mater looked down to Aileen, who lowered her pistol as she said "sorry, he was getting on my nerves!"

 ** _"Bastarde Zerstörerischen Narren!"_** Emilia said as she turned to the Lemon henchmen, saying **_"töte sie! Zerstöre sie! Zerreiße sie!"_**

"You heard the girl!" Axelrod said. "Turn the lot of 'em into Swiss Cheese!"

"Come on!" Dodge said as Aileen opened fire on the Lemons. "We've overstayed our welcome here!"

* * *

In the communications office, Alonzo and Mitsu finished broadcasting the message to offshore receivers. "We gotta get to out to as many people as we can!" Mitsu said. "Lexus **_cannot_** leave this building!"

"Not yet." a voice said as the _**CLICK! CLICK!**_ of a gun sounded. Mitsu and Alonzo turned to Lexus, who was standing at the door with the rifle at his side. "So, you took their money, I guess." Mitsu said as Alonzo backed out nervously.

"I took their respect." Lexus said. "First I've had in years to begin with. Of course, the wired 200 million wasn't bad either."

Alonzo turned to Mitsu nervously, not knowing what to do. Lexus continued "it's a shame, really. If you'd not sent out your little expos'e McMissile would be the only one who had to die. Well, aside from the rest of that junk heap your friends call a town."

"What? The Springs?"

"Yep. TM4TR's on his way to set off the missile right now, and I'm gonna blow your head in once it happens." Lexus said smugly. "Didn't like any of the tail-pipes I killed, but I Bishi seemed like a nice kid."

"You killed Bishi?"

"No witnesses, Mitsu." Lexus said. "Besides, I don't think he could, how do you say it, _walk away from_ what he did to Little Italy last year. Ha ha ha."

Lexus aimed the gun, suddenly... **_CLICK! CLICK!_** he turned to see a large barrel pointed to his head. "Put down the gun, you treacherous scum."

"Dr Ansari?" Mitsu said as Lexus put down the weapon. Lexus scoffed, saying "put down the gun, doc. You're just a psychiatrist."

"On the contrary. Former Lieutenant Omar Ansari at your service. Stationed in Afghanistan back in 2008. Honorably discharged from Platoon 7 in 2012." Ansari explained. Alonzo's eyes widened at the mention of Afghanistan, saying "wait a minute. Omar? Omar Ansari? Platoon 7? Amigo!"

"Well, well, well." Omar said as he lowered the gun slightly. "Lonnie Ramirez! Ha ha ha! Long time, no see, eh? How are you, mate?"

"I'm doing great. Well, actually, much better since you've just rescued us from death too."

Suddenly, Lexus' radio went off. It was Emilia's voice, which said **_"Lexus! TM4TR has overcome his programming! We're going to plan B!"_**

"What's Plan B?" Mitsu said as Omar aimed the gun at Lexus head.


	13. Dragon - Run

Holly, Mater, Dodge and Aileen drove out of the HV unit, closing the fortified doors behind them. "Holly!" a voice said.

"Sally! We got Mater!" Holly said as Sally's group arrived. Cruz said "what's going on? You guys okay?"

"We're fine." Aileen said. "Adolf Zundapp is dead."

"The twins called, saying Lexus was coming for Mitsu." Sally said. "Where's Lexus anyway?"

"Tied up in communications." Alonzo said as he, Mitsu and Ansari arrived at the scene. Mitsu then said "but it's only half-done. Emilia's on her way to the weapons bay."

"Why?" Mater asked.

"She's gonna send a missile to Radiator Springs and frame you, Mater. It's a Plan B." Ansari explained. Holly said "well, where is she now? We need to stop her."

"We've got company, though." Aileen said as she showed her camera, showing the lemons hacking through the door they had barricaded. Dodge said "we can't let 'em pass through!"

"Holly, you and Mater go!" Sally said as she, Cruz and Francesco formed a line with Mitsu and Ansari. "We'll buy you some time."

"No, Sally." Holly said as she and Mater joined the line next to Sally. "I don't walk out on family. Not now. Not ever."

Sally grinned, before the doors began banging from behind. **_CRASH! CRUSH! BANG!_**

As the twins, Alonzo, Dodge and Aileen also joined the line, Mitsu sighed heavily, before saying "I just gotta say. If we die today, I couldn't think of a better group of people to die with."

"They may take our lives." Aileen said. "But they canny take our dignity!"

"You know what they say." Francesco said. "It is the thought that counts."

As the doors banged open, the lemon cars filled the room, aiming their guns at the group. Suddenly, the room erupted into a bright flame as a lightning bolt pierced the walls, hitting the center of the room.

"DAD GUM!" Mater said, as Mitsu said "what the heck is that?!"

The smoke from the blast cleared away, revealing a red and gold car covered in ancient Japanese markings. The figure had a large silver dragon marking on it's side, which glowed a white aura as the lemons backed away terrified.

 ** _LIGHTNING DRAGON McQUEEN!_**

"Stickers?!" Sally said as McQueen shot up, firing several bolts of lightning at the screaming lemons. Aileen said "so that's what you and that bloke were up to!"

As the lemons aimed their missiles, Lightning said "I'll take care of this. DRAGON STYLE!"

 ** _SPINNING DRAGON ATTACK!_**

McQueen spun in a circle, rotating the large sharp appendages on his tyres. The lemons were sent in all directions, hitting several walls and landing on the ground. When McQueen was finished with the army, Sally said "sweet upgrades, honey."

"Thanks, Sal." McQueen answered, before Cruz said "I bet Jackson'd go loco for stuff like that, Mr McQueen."

"I've found Emilia!" Mitsu said as he checked his tracking signal. "She's nearly at the firing deck!"

"Where is it?" Holly asked, before Dodge said "over in the next tower. We'll never get there in time!"

"Quickly! Follow me!" Lightning said as he drove to the door, Mater saying "right behind you!" as he and Holly followed. Mitsu said "we gotta help 'em out!"

Suddenly, more lemons arrived, as Sally said "hey Mitsu! Where are those guns you were talkin' about?"

* * *

Emilia entered the weapons deck, opening the computer. She programmed it, activating missile number T018. She read out the instructions, saying "send to Radiator Springs, America, Route sixty-six."

 ** _VVVVROOM!_** was the noise she heard as she looked out of the window to the next building. She saw Holly, Mater and Lightning driving across the long top platform, where there stood a ramp about six feet high.

Emilia scoffed, pressing a button on the computer as it said _**"package is prepared. Launch in T-minus five minutes."**_

Emilia quickly went to the machine gun pointed on the balcony, aiming it at the trio on the platform. Holly saw this, saying "watch out!" as the bullets were fired at a rapid pace. The three quickly separated, drifting inside out to avoid the bullets being fired.

Holly shoved Mater aside, before a bullet pierced her tyre as she groaned. As she skidded behind them, Mater said "Holly! No!"

"It's alright Mater. It's just a flat!" Holly said. "Keep going and don't stop!"

"Okay!" Mater called back as he and Lightning headed towards the ramp. Mater squinted to see the large distance between the ramp and the building. "McQueen! We ain't gon' make it!"

McQueen said "not yet, Mater. Keep going!"

"I think we should brake!" Mater said as he tried to halt himself. The slippery road prevented his tyres from doing so, Mater frantically moving as he said "AAH! I can't stop!"

"Then go!" McQueen said as he drove behind Mater, before he revved his engine, breathing hot red fire from his tailpipes.

 ** _LIGHTNING DRAGON FIREBALL!_**

McQueen went forward, pushing Mater ahead with great velocity. Mater said "WHOOAA!" as he went forward, the fire building up behind him as he went to the edge of the ramp. "It's up to you now, Mater!" Lightning called as he finally pushed the tow truck to the ramp.

 _"CANNONBAAAAALL!"_ Mater called as he flew across the ramp, landing on the next building.

As Mater landed on the other side, McQueen drove over to Holly, holding her up and saying "y'okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Mater can fix this, can't he?"

"Sure he can." Lightning said as he hoisted Holly back to the others.


	14. Death To My Hometown - Missile

Mater drove into the weapons room, seeing the large control panel on the computer. He tried to press several buttons, before a voice said "come now, Mater. Surely you can figure out by now that it's voice activated."

"So, you're Emilia then!" Mater said as he turned to her. Emilia grinned, saying "indeed."

 _Oh, no cannonballs did fly, no rifles cut us down_

Mater yelled as he charged towards her, Emilia lifting a large metal beam as she shattered it over Mater's head, knocking him to the ground.

 _No bombs fell from the sky, no blood soaked the ground_

Mater quickly got back up again, grabbing the side of Emilia's wheel with his tow cable. He grunted as he threw her against the wall.

 _No powder flash blinded the eye, no deathly thunder sounded_

The wall caved in as Emilia hit it, tearing a hole straight through it as she landed in the next room. Mater drove through the wall to find her as fast as he could.

 _But just as sure as the hand of God, they brought death to my hometown_

He picked her up, saying "you're gonna turn off that bomb and leave my friends alone!"

 _They brought death to my hometown_

"Never!" Emilia said as she kicked herself free, deploying a machete from her front wheel. "Whoa!" Mater said as she began swinging the blade back and forth.

 _No shells ripped the evening sky, no cities burning down_

"AGH!" Mater winced as Emilia swiped the machete sideways, slashing his front headlight and ripping across his left tyre. She said "I'm gonna cut you to pieces. One for every identity you've ever had!"

 _No armies stormed the shores for which we'd die_

She slashed him again, cutting his lip and up the front of his face. "AGH!"

 _No dictators were crowned_

Mater stepped back further as she continued swiping the knife, occassionally slashing him even further. He winced at each slash, as oil and sparks began leaking off of his wounds.

 _I awoke from a quiet night, I never heard a sound_

Emilia finally kicked him down again, Mater hitting his head on the side as he collapsed.

 _Marauders raided in the dark and brought death to my hometown, boys_

She scoffed as she went back to the control panel, saying "some dangerous assassin you are."

 _Death to my hometown_

Mater groaned as he crawled back up, loudly saying "hey you! I didn't hear no bell!"

 _Destroyed our families, factories and they took our homes_

As Emilia picked up her blade, Mater turned, noticing a large empty trash can.

 _They left our bodies on the plains, the vultures picked our bones_

As Emilia swiped the knife, Mater knocked it out of her wheel with the trash can, before walloping her over the head with it.

 _So, listen up my sonny boy, be ready when they come_

Emilia stumbled back as she was hit, before Mater hit her again with the can. And again. And again.

 _For they'll be returning sure as the rising sun_

Mater swung the can one more time, knocking Emilia off of her wheels and slamming her against the wall.

Now get yourself a song to sing and sing it 'til you're done

Mater looked over the edge, seeing where Emilia landed, in a pile of barbed wire and metal.

 _Sing it hard and sing it well_

He then thought back to his fight in the Wheel Well. When he had Daddy Disaster in a similar position.

 _Send the robber barons straight to hell_

He closed his eyes, and he could swear, that he could hear the crowds cheering for him.

 _The greedy thieves who came around_

 ** _TOR-MEN-TOR! TOR-MEN-TOR! TOR-MEN-TOR!_**

 _And ate the flesh of everything they found_

Mater kept his eyes closed as he reversed, backing into the wall slowly. **_TOR-MEN-TOR!_**

 _Whose crimes have gone unpunished now_

As he drove backwards, he felt his back touch the end of the wall. **_TOR-MEN-TOR!_**

 _Who walk the streets as free men now_

Mater opened his eyes as he accelerated forward to the edge. And leaped. _**TOR-MEN-TOR!**_

 _They brought death to our hometown, boys_

Mater landed on Emilia, the latter crying out in pain as Mater crushed her beneath him.

 _Death to our hometown_

He pinned her down, counting to himself "one! Two! Three!"

 _Death to our hometown, boys_

Emilia did nothing, as Mater said "I ain't afraid o'you no more! You lost!"

 _Death to our hometown_

"No! Impossible! This was my happy ending!" Emilia whined as Mater booted her tyre.

"Then you best keep lookin'." Mater said as he dragged her out of the room. "Cause I sure as shoot ain't givin' up mine."

* * *

Mater dragged Emilia outside to the others, Holly seeing him as she limped over, saying "Mater! Thank goodness!"

As Mater greeted the others, he pushed Emilia forward, saying "she's beat. Take her away!"

"You got it Mater." Mitsu said as he and Omar chained Emilia down, Mitsu saying "you're goin' away for a long time, Emilia."

"I can come back." Emilia said. "But your town can't!"

 ** _"15 seconds to ignition!"_** the computer's voice said loudly. The group turned in shock to see the missile being readied to fire.

"The missile!" Mitsu said. "We gotta stop it!"

They all drove to the launching deck, which read _**"10 seconds to ignition!"**_

Mater said "I got an idea!" as the screen said **_"8 seconds to ignition!"_**

Lightning took Mater's tow cable and ran around the launching deck, hooking it onto the small handle on the side of the missile.

 ** _"6 seconds to ignition!"_**

"Pull, everyone! PULL!" Dodge said as they all grabbed Mater, hoisting him back as his cable stretched to it's longest capacity.

 _ **"4 seconds to ignition!"**_

Finally, the wire came loose, causing the missile to turn from it's original target. In the process, it knocked over a large beam which headed straight down. The group cheered, not noticing the beam heading down over them.

 ** _"2 seconds to ignition!"_**

Sally turned, seeing the beam heading down, inches away from flattening Holly. "Holly!" Sally shrieked as she drove forwards. Holly turned to see Sally shoving her aside, before **_CRASH!_** the beam collapsed on top of her.

 ** _"Ignition in progress!"_**

"SALLY!" Holly said, before the missile ignited. _Boom... BOOM... **BOOOOOM!**_

"Everybody get back!" Alonzo yelled as the missile set off, flying at a diagonal angle into the sky. Cruz said "but if it's not hitting Radiator Springs, where is it hitting?"

"Look!" Omar shouted, seeing the communications tower. The missile hit the tower, exploding massively with an echoing blast.

 ** _BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!_**

Everyone stared in awe as the missile hit the building, rupturing it from the inside out in a dazzling display. "I wish Mator was here to see this!" Mater said happily, before they all turned to where Sally lay unconscious.

"Sally!" Holly said as she and Lightning drove to Sally's side. She coughed as she opened her eyes, saying "hey guys... you alright?"

"I'm fine, Sally. What about you?" Holly said. Sally laughed weakly, saying "don't worry. It's only a little crushed rear end. I bet my tattoo's still absolutely fine."

"Tattoo? I didn't know you had a tatoo." Holly said, before Lightning scoffed, saying "yep. Valley girl. Keeps it hidden."

They all laughed, before Holly said "Sally, you didn't have to do that for me."

"I don't walk out on family, Holly." Sally grinned. "Not now. Not ever."

As Mitsu watched the explosion, Cruz said to him "you think everyone was okay up there?"

"Oh, it's fine. It's only communications." Mitsu said, before his eyes widened. "Oh sweet Mustang..."

* * *

 _Communications, 90 seconds earlier..._

Lexus thrust the knife through the rope, cutting himself out of his captive point. As he flexed his freed tyre, he tore the rest of the rope from his body.

"Time to get the cash and get going." he said to himself as he grabbed his gun. Suddenly, he tensed as he heard a noise. The noise was distant, and deep, getting louder. And louder.

 _Boom... BOOM... **BOOOOOM!**_

Lexus turned to the window, saying "uh oh..." as he saw the large missile heading straight for the room he stood in. He quickly drove to the exit, which completely caved in on itself as the missile hit.

 ** _BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!_**


	15. Engaged - Ending

**_CIA Headquarters, 1 week later..._**

Mitsu sat in the office, before the door opened and the agent agent. He gasped, saying "Bishi?! You're still alive?"

"Uh huh." Bishi groaned as he lay back. "One bullet to the hood, a punctured gas tank and thirteen hours of surgery, I'm good as new."

"Good to know." Mitsu said, before Bishi asked "how's Guido? That's his name, right?"

"He's okay. Getting used to the new legs, that's all." Mitsu said. Bishi sighed, saying "yeah... I still think about it, you know?"

"Come on, Bishi. We can't change the past. You just gotta move on." Mitsu smiled. Bishi said "well, anyway. Down to business. Because of you and your buddies we finally found out what Lexus has been up to for the past couple years."

"Where's Lexus now?"

"The infirmary. He'll live but, he sure won't look the same."

Mitsu scoffed, before saying "well, whatever he gets now is too good for him."

"You got that right, Mitsu." Bishi said. "Anyway. I spoke to the big guys. I asked that they promote you. Head Agent Mitsu. Huh? What do you say to that?"

"Seriously?" Mitsu said. Bishi nodded, saying "you've spent the past 20 years reaching for it. I felt it was only right you got it in the end."

Mitsu said "this is so great. I'll..." before he hesitated. He thought for a moment, looking to the window. He chuckled, saying "you're right, Bishi. I spent 20 years doing this job. Living life in the fast lane. Life in action and stuff. But, all that time in Radiator Springs has made me think."

"About what?"

"Maybe it's just not for me. You know, maybe I'm more suited to taking it slow."

"You're retiring from the force?"

Mitsu nodded silently, saying "those guys up in the Spring there... _that's_ what life is. People who love each other. A home. A family. I'd love to have something like that."

Mitsu then placed his badge on the desk, as Bishi said "well, I can respect that buddy. Just remember though. If there's anything I can do for you, just let me know."

"Thanks, Bishi." Mitsu grinned. As he went to the door, he thought for a moment, before saying "actually. There is just one thing."

* * *

 _ **Radiator Springs - M &A's Art Gallery Grand Opening**_

"Come on McQueen! Keep up!" Cruz said as they raced across the desert. Lighting flashed ahead of her, Cruz saying "hey! No powers allowed!"

"Sorry!" McQueen answered as he switched off his Dragon form, driving into the town with Cruz close behind him. As they skidded to a halt, they saw Sally waiting for them. McQueen kissed Sally, who said "hey Stickers. I got good news. Turns out Aileen and Mitsu are having a statue of Finn put in the gallery next week."

"Cool! Mater and Holly are gonna be so happy." McQueen said enthusiastically. Cruz then added "hey guys. I got news too."

"What is it, Cruz?" Sally asked, Cruz giddily saying "well... Dave and I are engaged!"

"Aw, that's great honey." Sally said. McQueen then thought for a moment, saying "wait, who's Dave?"

"A really big fan of yours, McQueen." Mitsu answered as he drove next to Cruz, who kissed his cheek and said "hey honey. I just told 'em."

"Mitsu? Your first name is David?" Sally asked. Mitsu nodded, saying "well, it I guess it's a bit weird to find out it's not Agent, am I right?"

They all laughed, before Aileen said "you lads coming? The gallery's almost open."

"Sure. We're coming." Mitsu said as he and Cruz went in together. As Sally and Lightning waited outside, a voice said "hey y'all!"

"Mater, hi!" Sally said as he and Holly showed up. As Mater and Lightning performed their tyre-shake, Holly said "we're not late, are we?"

"Nope. Right on time." Sally said, before her eyes suddenly turned concerning. "What's wrong?" Holly asked.

"Holly. What's that on your side there?"

"What? Where?"

"You have a bump right there."

"What bump?" Holly asked, before Sally reached behind her, smiling mischeviously as she pulled out the small golden object from behind Holly's tyre.

"This bump right here." Sally said. Holly's eyes widened, as she said "your mother's broach."

"No Holly. It's yours. You deserve it." Sally said as she placed it on Holly's tyre. Holly held back tears as she said "thank you so much, Sally."

"It's okay. Clean slate." Sally said. She then cleared her throat, before saying "well, we better hurry. We're gonna be late."

"I can't wait to see all this stuff." Mater said as they entered the gallery. Holly chuckled, saying "trust me dear. You'll love Pic-car-so."

"Yeah well. I love just about everybody."

 **THE END**


	16. Credits - Surprises

**CAST**

Tow Mater/TM4TR

 **LARRY THE CABLE GUY**

Lightning McQueen

 **OWEN WILSON**

Holly Shiftwell

 **EMILY MORTIMER**

Sally Carrera

 **BONNIE HUNT**

Finn McMissile

 **MICHAEL CAINE**

Emilia Zundapp

 **ANGELINA JOLIE**

Adolf Zundapp

 **THOMAS KRETSCHMANN**

Agent Mitsu

 **ADAM DRIVER**

Yasue Terao

 **KEN WATANABE**

Agent Bishi

 **MICHAEL B. JORDAN**

Agent Lexus

 **JEREMY RENNER**

Cruz Ramirez

 **CRISTELA ALONZO**

Dodge "The Ram" Jaguar/Agent DJ

 **DWAYNE JOHNSON**

Aileen Apocalypse

 **KAREN GILLAN**

Alonzo Ramirez

 **DIEGO LUNA**

Mia

 **LINDSAY COLLINS**

Tia

 **ELISSA KNIGHT**

Francesco Bernouilli

 **JOHN TURTURRO**

Miles Axelrod

 **EDDIE IZZARD**

Luigi

 **TONY SHALOUB**

Dr Ansari

 **RIZ AHMED**

Daddy Disaster

 **DAVID TENNANT**

Mummy Misery

 **ASHLEY JENSEN**

* * *

 _ADEL Recovery Ward_

Lexus awoke in the brightly-lit infirmary. He said "ugh... great..."

"Oh good. You're up." Mitsu said as he entered. Lexus said "so, I guess I'm goin' to prison after this."

"Uh-huh. Of course, you're damaged quite bad." Mitsu explained. "The new doctor's about to perform your surgery."

"New Doctor? Who?"

"Apparently, he's the best in the business." Mitsu grinned as he left. Suddenly, the doors opened and two blue-ish green cars drove out in nurse's masks. Lexus said "do I know you two from somewhere?"

"Probably not." Mia answered. The door then opened, as a tow truck drove out.

"What's goin' on, ladies?" he asked. Lexus said "oh no." as Mater pulled up his mask, saying "alright-y now. Let's have us a little look-see.."

"Wait... you... but you're a doctor too?" Lexus groaned. Mater said "that's right, buddy. Got my MD. My PhD. My STP and my new GTO."

"Doctor." Holly grinned as she sat back to watch. Mitsu closed the door, silently leaving as Mater loudly shouted "CLEAR!"

 ** _ZAP-ZAPP!_** "AH-HA-HOW!"


End file.
